Happy Anniversary
by buongiorno
Summary: Just a cute GxCC fluff.


**A/N:** Just something a little cutesy I wrote. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Happy Anniversary

It was roughly nine in the morning at the Son residence. Goku was sound asleep in his bedroom, one that he shared with his wife, Chichi. Chichi was up and about, and had been since an hour before. First on her list of things to do was cook; she needed to make sure the house was well equipped with breakfast when the three hungry Saiyans awoke from their slumber. Next, she had scarfed down some of her own food, which hardly consisted of any of the things she had made for her boys. Chichi wasn't exactly a meat person. Chicken and turkey were fine, but as for pork and beef...? She lightly passed those up. If she had the choice, she would probably pick fish. Perhaps she would ask Goku to go fishing later that night. She was in the mood for a nice family roast.

She cleared her plate off into the garbage and dropped it into the sink, running some water over the top of it. Her feet then brought her to the bathroom door, in which she opened. Chichi then stepped into the bathroom, shutting and door and locking its handle behind herself. A fresh towel was laying conveniently on the bathroom counter. She pulled up her silken nightgown over her head, letting it fall to the floor while she stretched. Her arms came to fall heavily at her sides and she let out a deep breath. Chichi's fingers moved for the knob in the tub, and she twisted it. Water came shooting out from the bottom spout. Her fingers then moved to the switch, which lay in between the top and bottom spouts of the bath. She flipped it up, making the water pour out like rain from the top spout. Her fingers slipped through her soft raven locks. Boy, was that hair tie a pain! Chichi played around with her hair, trying to help said hair tie gain freedom. She set it down on the counter next to the towel, and stepped into the shower.

Goten was the first male to rise out of his bed. His arms stretched widely into the air, his fists clenching and unclenching periodically. His hands then rubbed his eyes, which were pointed in the direction of the clock he shared with his older brother. It read half past nine. It was a bit of a let down, knowing that he had wasted most of the morning sleeping. Goten's nose then caught the scent of something delicious. All of his self-loathing was forgotten as he was now driven by pure Saiyan instinct. His stomach rumbled and gurgled in response. His hands grasped the blankets that surrounded himself and threw them into the air, his body launching itself from his bed and down the hall. He ran down the the staircase and to the kitchen, even more excited to find that his father had not yet awoken; the food had been untouched. Goten dragged a chair that was larger than himself over to the cabinet and stood upon it, taking out a plate and then running back to the pile of deliciousness that awaited him on the kitchen table. The chair had been forgotten.

Gohan was the next one to roll out of bed. He hit the floor with a hard thud, one in which he winced in pain at. At least he had landed on his side as opposed to his front. That would have hurt, especially in his current state. A blush surfaced on his features; it was wrong of him to be thinking such indecent things about Videl. Especially since he shared a room with Goten, who was only eight years old. Gohan pulled himself back up onto his bed. He lay flat out on its surface, snaking a hand into his sleeping shorts to adjust himself. All he had to do was wait for it to pass. Gohan loved being a pubescent teenager. He also loved how his Saiyan heritage easily made his cravings ten, if not, twenty times worse than the average human male. He sighed heavily and rolled onto his side, snuggling deeper into his blankets.

Goku woke up in the same state as his eldest son, despite being a fully grown man of thirty-seven. He stretched and yawned. He decided that he would roll over onto of his wife to show her how he _still_ wanted more of her from the night before; however, he found that she was very much missing from her spot on the bed. Goku groaned in disapproval and sat up, reaching down to the hem of his sleeping pants. He pulled at it, letting his semi-erect member rest against his abdomen. He then lay back down on the bed, waiting for his current state to pass. A scent of deliciousness teased his nose as he fought the urge to just run into the kitchen and devour the entire morning's meal. He pulled a pillow over his face, trying not to think about succulent dishes such as Bulma's Christmas ham, Chichi's stir-fry, Vegeta's amazing sour cream and chive mashed potatoes, Krillin's scallion pancakes, Gohan's roasted fish... His mouth was watering. He could almost taste what Chichi has prepared for breakfast: A nice ham, sausage, pancakes, eggs, and dumplings. He couldn't tell what kind of dumplings they were, but they must have been good. They were Chichi's, after all.

Chichi twisted the knob to "Off". Her hands reached up to ring her hair out, ridding it of the excess water it carried. Satisfied, she stepped out from the shower to pick up the towel sitting on the counter. She unfolded the towel and wrapped it around her being. She walked over to the high window on the side of the room and cracked it open. The last thing she needed was to have mold growing in _her_ bathroom! Her fingers found the almost-forgotten hair tie and placed it around her right wrist. Chichi then reached for the lock on the bathroom door, turning it to its opposite side, then twisted the knob above it. The door opened, releasing a puff of moisture that she sealed off by quickly closing the door behind herself. Her ears caught the sound of a dish clashing with eating utensils, and sure enough, once she had poked her head into the kitchen, there sat her youngest digging away at his breakfast. A smile rested on her lips, but the question of where her husband was hung in her mind. Clinging to the towel wrapped around her being, Chichi then headed to her bedroom. She cracked the door open slowly, revealing a sleeping Goku. This surprised her. Surely Goku must have smelled the food...? She shrugged her shoulders and began to rummage through her dresser.

Just as Goten had finished up the last of his eggs, Gohan walked into the kitchen. Goten greeted his brother, who smiled in response, then scowled. He nagged at Goten for leaving the chair in front of the cabinet. He also nagged Goten for leaving the cabinet open. Goten jumped down from his seat with a laugh. He walked to the sink and stood up on the tops of his toes to dispose of his dish. Once that was taken care, and the chair being forgotten about again, Goten dashed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Gohan released a heavy sigh as he grabbed himself a dish from the open cabinet, closing it once he was done. He hooked an arm under the top of the chair and carried it back to the table, plopping himself down upon it. He took a fork out from the utensil holder on the middle of the table and began to poke around what was left of this morning's breakfast.

His eyes cracked open as he removed the pillow from his face. Goku picked his head up to survey the room. He noted that he must have fallen asleep again. He noticed a woman in the tiny bedroom. Judging by her long raven locks, there was no doubt in Goku's mind that the woman was Chichi. She clung to her towel as she bent forward, using but one hand to sift through the immense amount of clothing she owned. Chichi definitely had a shopping problem, despite how she normally only wore one to three different outfits within a week's time. She owned numerous evening and cocktail dresses, button down shirts, slacks, denim jeans and shorts, blouses, and a whole life's supply of nightgowns. She only chose to wear her silken ones during the summer time. The heat was just way too much for cotton.

Goku watched as his wife bent over and came back up numerous times, all with a look of disapproval. Silently, Goku climbed out of their bed. On the tops of his toes he made his way behind his wife, grabbing her by the waist and hurling her onto the bed. Chichi let out a loud scream as she hit the bed's surface. Goku jumped on top of her, placing his head upon her bosom. His arms then came up to encircle her. Chichi let out a cry of protest. She tried with all of her might to push the "fiend" off of herself, but it was to no avail. Goku was just far to strong. He dug his spiky, soft locks deeper into her chest. Chichi rested her hands atop his head and began to pet him. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate the affection Goku was giving her. How many people her age even had this type of relationship with their husbands anymore? Through her daydreaming she had failed to notice Goku lifting his head off of her chest, until a foreign hand brushed against her cheek. She looked down to see that it was Goku's hand. A smile hung on his lips.

"Happy Anniversary, Chichi," were the sweet words that poured from those innocent lips. Chichi felt her face ignite; she had completely forgotten about this day. She probably would have remembered as the day progressed, but as of then and there, it had completely slipped her mind. Goku lifted himself up onto his knees. He swung his left leg over his wife so he was straddling her hips. Chichi propped herself up on her elbows as Goku leaned over her. His hands gently cupped her face as their lips met. The kiss was gentle; loving. She left herself fall back onto the mattress as Goku began to maneuver himself between her thighs, finally breaking the kiss once he was settled in.

He smiled down at her.

She smiled up at him.

Chichi brought Goku's face down to her own once more, rubbing her nose against his in affection. She heard a chuckle come from deep within his strong, yet gentle chest. It was the chest which held the pure heart of the alien she loved, an alien who defied his wicked Saiyan destiny and became Earth's savior, rather than its destroyer.

"Happy Anniversary, Son Goku."

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, happy holidays!


End file.
